koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hideyoshi Toyotomi/Movesets
All the movesets for Hideyoshi Toyotomi in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Hops into the air and flips to smash the ground with staff. Repeats the sequence two more times. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Diagonal swing upwards. Hideyoshi follows his opponent into the air, juggling them as he spins like a top. Whilst still in the air, he bashes his foes with an overhead chop. They hit the ground with an additional damaging shockwave effect. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Straight poke to the front before he lunges forward with two wild swings. Hideyoshi then poses to emit a damaging aura. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Staff loosens its joints as Hideyoshi performs five diagonal whip-like swings with it. On the final button tap, he spins into a crouching position for the sixth attack. : , , , , , , , : Four swings with a connected staff. Staff loosens as Hideyoshi twirls it in front of him four times. Ends with a poke from a connect staff forward. : , : Plummets to smash staff on the ground, landing in a handstand-like position. : , : Downwards swing with connected staff. :Dashing : Huddles into a hunched position as he spins to a stop, hitting foes multiple times. : : Hops multiple times to land with a whipping swing from staff. Mounted Moveset : , : Downwards flick of staff. Launches hit foes upward. : , , : Harsh poke with staff intact. Stuns foes. : , , , : Hideyoshi performs a small somersault to swing his loosened staff around his saddle. : , , , , , , : Series of quick swings to the right. : : Whips loosened staff to the right multiple times. Ending pose emits a shockwave and causes the horse to stop. Samurai Warriors 2 Keeps his mounted moveset excluding his horse musou, which changes to a horse stampede. His ground moveset was changed dramatically due to his attack type (Normal). Ground Moveset : : Crouches then jumps up and slams staff into the ground. : , : Hideyoshi knocks the enemy in the air with his staff. : , , : Hideyoshi thrusts his staff forward and stuns enemies. : , , , : Hideyoshi swings his staff two times at enemies. : , , , , : Hideyoshi jumps in the air with a pulse of energy knocking enemies into the air. : , , , , , : Hideyoshi rushes forward and swings his staff across, twice stunning anyone in the way. : , , , , , , : Hideyoshi grabs and flips over the enemy in front of him and throws them forward. : , , , , , , , : Hideyoshi swings his staff across forward twice and ends the attack by swinging it all around him. : , , , , , , , , : Slams his weapon on the ground, causing a ground shockwave, then flips over his weapon and slams it down on the ground again, causing another ground explosion. (Xtreme Legends only) : : :R1 + : Earn gold easily by attacking enemies. :R1 + : Lower enemies's defense but raise their attack by taunting. :Personal Skill : (Finesse) Jump after executing a charge attack. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C5 and Level 3 Musou. His R1 attacks have also changed :R1: :R1 (counter): ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Releases a wave of air to come flying at a certain length. :Triple Attack 2: Slams weapon unto the ground, causing strong gales to rise up from above. :Triple Attack 3: Causes a whirlwind to circulate for a short amount of time. Fighting Style Hideyoshi's combat style in Samurai Warriors 2 is designed for unpredictability. Most of his strikes involve deceptive movement in utilizing his weapon that can effectively hit farther than it would seem. Although not the most powerful character in the game, he can dispatch many enemies before he can get touched. His musou also runs with this idea as it has him constantly landing jump attacks seemingly at random. He has deceptively long range, good speed, and can combo extremely well - however, his overall strength is on the lower side and landing certain moves might take some practice as they come practically out of left field. Due to his treasure-hoarding nature in the games, his fourth weapon in Samurai Warriors 2 is designed for high luck; making him a great character for item and money farming purposes. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Hideyoshi leaps into the air, spinning his staff, creating a vortex of flame diagonally downward. :Spirit Cancel: :R1: Activating this skill causes any regular unit defeated by Hideyoshi to randomly drop gems. ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Launches nearby enemies up in the air by slamming staff on the ground, then while climbing on top of it, creates two explosions that affects enemies within the vicinity. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Strikes the ground with enough force to cause tremors while releasing a mobile tornado forward. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock attack. Moveset remains the same with the following changes. : : Finisher changes to him throwing his staff at foes. It repeatedly circles around him while he admires the gold above his head. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Category:Movesets